The Accident
by Karlei Shaynner
Summary: Rating is to be safe. Johnny and Dally are alive. Soda is still dating Sandy. Steve, Soda, and Sandy all get in an accident. Soda lives, and feels guily...depression....etc. Can anyone help him overcome his guilt and depression?
1. The Accident

The Accident  
  
Disclaimer: All of the 'Outsiders' characters belong to S.E. Hinton.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Soda  
  
I got into the truck, and Sandy took the sat beside me. Steve sat on the other side of Sandy, since the truck only had the one seat in the front.  
  
"Okay guys." I commanded, "New rule. If you're ridin' in this truck and I'm driving, you gotta wear a seatbelt. I do not need another ticket, and besides it's for your own safety." Sandy and Steve shrugged and buckled up. I nodded my head happily, and did the same.  
  
"But," Sandy said with a grin, "if you don't want a ticket you'd better not speed, Soda."  
  
"I know, I know.." I put the truck into gear, and soon we had reached the highway and were headin' to the Nightly Double. Not as soon as we would've if I'd been drivin' my usual sped, mind you.  
  
We were going the speed limit and carrying on conversation like normal when all of a sudden the truck headin' towards us started to swerve. As it got closer, I saw it was a semi. I wasn't quite sure what I was supposed to do. I started to pull over, but the big truck was coming toward us to fast and it hit us head on.  
  
The next thing I knew was extreme pain, and the truck, our truck was rolling, rolling, and rolling some more. Sandy and Steve were screaming. I trued to yell, to tell them I was sorry. Then, my seatbelt snapped. The next thing I knew I was flying through the windshield.  
  
Pain. Sharp pain all over. Then I remembered Steve and Sandy. I struggled to sit up, and then began to look around for my best friend, and girlfriend. Sandy lie a few feet from where I had landed. Her seatbelt must have snapped, too. I checked for a pulse. There wasn't one. I began CPR, glad that I had leaned something useful while I was in school.  
  
I felt tears sliding down my cheeks as she wouldn't respond to my frail attempts.  
  
"Steve!" I called, my voice revealing my distain. When he didn't respond to my call, I stood up and began to look for him. Sandy would have to hold on 'til I found Steve. I couldn't save her myself.  
  
"I'm sorry. Hold on, I'll be back." I whispered to Sandy as I began my search for Steve. It didn't take long to find him. A moan escaped my lips, as he looked worse off then Sandy had. He, too, didn't have a pulse.  
  
"Help!" I screamed, "Somebody! Anybody help me!"  
  
I took turns trying to revive Sandy and Steve. It took twenty minutes for a vehicle to stop, and another five for the ambulances and police to arrive. I don't know how they found out, nor did I care.  
  
"You have to help them!" I yelled at the EMS guy, as he tried to get me in a stretcher, "I'm fine! Help them!" But he wouldn't listen. I felt a needle in my arm, and soon, against my own will, I felt myself falling asleep.  
  
"I'm sorry." Was the last thing I said before I drifted off into a world of no pain.  
  
Darry  
  
I heard a lot of commotion outside. Ambulances and police cars were cruising by, sirens wailing, the whole bit.  
  
A little while later, a police car came into our driveway, and the driver got out and started coming to the door.  
  
"Did any of you guys do anything illegal lately?" I asked Dally, Two- Bit, Johnny, and Ponyboy. They all shook their heads no.  
  
When the knock sounded on the door, I was more then a little curious as to what the police could possibly want.  
  
"Hi." I said.  
  
"Hi." They police guy said, taking off his hat, "My name is Officer Dolty. Are you Darrell Curtis Jr.?"  
  
"Yes I am." I replied, suspicious as to what he was getting at.  
  
"Are you the legal guardian of Sodapop Patrick Curtis?" he asked.  
  
I nodded my head and wondered if Soda, Sandy and Steve had gotten caught sneaking into the movie.  
  
"I am afraid I have some bad news. May I come in?" I opened the door and led the officer to the living room. He sat down between Two-Bit and Dally on the couch.  
  
"Sodapop is your brother, is that correct?" Pony and I nodded, "He was in a horrible accident. Him and a Steve Randall, and a Sandra Jacks (I don't know Sandy's last name so I just made it up!!). Unfortunately, Steve and Sandra didn't make it and were pronounced DOA, much to the failed attempts of Sodapop to save them. Your brother is at the hospital. I can take you to him if you want." We all nodded and followed the officer to his vehicle.  
  
"Weird riding in the back of one of these things when I didn't do anything wrong." Two-Bit joked, making light of the situation the best way he knew how.  
  
"What exactly happened?" I asked.  
  
"They were not in the wrong. The driver who hit them was, without a doubt. He was driving drunk and high, swerving all over the road, and speeding like a maniac. He was coming towards the vehicle that your brother was driving. Sodapop, Steve, and Sandra were all wearing their seatbelts, but for some reason they snapped causing all three people to fly through the windshield after rolling several times."  
  
"The driver of the other vehicle, was he hurt?"  
  
"Not even a scratch on him. He was driving a semi truck. It probably felt like he just ran over a rock or something when he hit them, because he's so high up, and those trucks can take a lot. He kept going after he hit them. Some officers stopped him about five minutes away from the accident sight. He's giving a statement right now at the police station."  
  
A couple of minutes later, we reached the hospital.  
  
What do you think? Should I continue? I'll go update my other stories ASAP don't worry!! 


	2. A Whole Bunch of Unhappiness

The Accident  
  
Disclaimer: All of the 'Outsiders' characters belong to S.E. Hinton.  
  
I'm glad you are all happy that Sandy's dead. Thank-you for all the great reviews. Sorry it took me so long to update. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!! Oh! And sorry about all the spelling mistakes in the first chapter! I had only a couple of minutes left until the bell rang, so I posted the story without skimming it! I hope that you could understand it anyway!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Ponyboy  
  
We couldn't get to the hospital fast enough, in my opinion. As soon as the police officer stopped the car, I jumped out and ran toward the hospital full speed. I reached the door, and ran inside the crowded hospital.  
  
I ended up running right into a doctor, and falling flat on my butt.  
  
"Sorry." I said as I stood up, and grinned at him sheepishly. He shrugged and continued on his way.  
  
Darry, Dally, Johnny and Two-Bit came up behind me, and we walked to the reception desk in a more civilized manner.  
  
"We're here to see Sodapop Curtis." Darry explained.  
  
"Room 524," Said the secretary lady without looking up, "Take the elevator to the third floor. It's the last room on the right."  
  
"Thank-you." Darry said as Two-Bit led us all in search for the elevator. When we hadn't found it after three minutes, we settled for the stairs located right by outpatients.  
  
We walked up the stairs until the door that had the sign 'Floor Three', then we found Soda's room and went inside.  
  
I was surprised to see a nurse in there scurrying about. When she saw us, she gave a grim smile.  
  
"Hello," she said quietly. I guessed that she was at least thirty- nine, "I'm sorry about your friends. Sodapop is sleeping now. We gave him a sedative to calm him down. He was going into shock, and becoming hysterical. He will probably be asleep for another ten minutes at the most. The pills we gave him don't have a lasting effect, and he seemed pretty determined to refuse them. When patients do that, they seem to wake up sooner. I'll let you visit him now." She left the room before we could say a word.  
  
Johnny  
  
We walked up to the hospital bed and stared at Soda for a bit. Nobody knew what to say.  
  
After about five minutes of doing nothin' but staring, Soda started to come to. He was moaning and tossing and turning.  
  
"Soda." Darry said quietly, "Wake up, little buddy."  
  
"Darry?" Soda asked as he opened his eyes. The look on Soda's face revealed his extreme pain and frustration. Then his eyes opened up wide, and he began looking around the room at who was all here, "Sandy and Steve weren't doing to well. Are they ok? I told the ambulance guys to help them first, but they wouldn't listen to me!"  
  
We all looked around at each other, trying to find the best way to tell him. I think our silence told him all he needed to know.  
  
His huge eyes filled with tears, and the pain on his face clearly revealed his emotions.  
  
"I'm sorry, Soda." Darry decided to confirm the truth, "Steve and Sandy didn't make it. At least they didn't suffer."  
  
"Didn't suffer?! DIDN'T SUFFER?! How would you know, Darry? You weren't even there! I saw it! I saw them suffer, and it's all my fault!"  
  
"Soda." Pony tried to reason, but Soda stubbornly turned away from any pity. He now faced the wall.  
  
"Maybe you guys should just go." Soda chocked out, "I need to be alone right now."  
  
"Sure, little buddy," Darry said with tear filled eyes, "Whatever you want." We all gave Sodapop a pat on the back or hug, and then left him with his own sobs of unhappiness.  
  
We all traded worried looks as we went into the hospital cafeteria.  
  
"This is not going to be easy." Two-Bit said as he plopped beside Dally.  
  
"I can't believe Steve and Sandy are really gone." Darry said, trying hard not to show his own unhappiness.  
  
What do you think? Good? Bad? I won't be able to update now until about Tuesday do to no Internet access until then. So the same goes for my other stories, unless I get a chance later today. Hope you enjoy, and please continue with your pleasant review, unless you are unhappy with the story, in which case; please tell me so I know!! Thousand thanks!! I'm going to check for spelling mistakes now! LOL!! 


	3. Painful Damage

The Accident  
  
Disclaimer: All of the 'Outsiders' characters belong to S.E. Hinton.  
  
NewYorkBabe: thank you so much!! I'm glad that you like my story, and honoured that you are adding it to your favourites!! Thank you for understanding my Internet access pain!! (LOL!)  
  
  
  
SodasGurl: you are great!!  
  
  
  
  
  
(All of my reviewer people are great!)  
  
All: thank you all for reviewing and I'm glad you like!! Here is the next chapter, and, again, I am sorry about the wait!!  
  
P.S. You guys know how in my Authors Note at the end of the last chapter I said that I was going to go check for spelling mistakes. Well, did you notice that I had one (a spelling mistake thingy) in my Authors Note?! I said, 'please continue with your pleasant review..' I meant REVIEWS!! Hehehehe!! Anyways.. I thought it was pretty funny when I just read it a second ago!!!! Anywho. on with the story!!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Soda  
  
I never felt so awful in my whole entire life! I was back at home now, and everything reminded me of Steve and Sandy. My room is plastered with pictures of us, and right now all I feel is pain. Physically, mentally, and emotionally.  
  
I just can't live without my best friend and my girlfriend, and it's all my fault, 'cause I killed them! I was driving.  
  
Pony, Dally, Darry, Two-Bit and Johnny are all trying to help me through this, but they don't understand. I mean, I know they feel the pain of losing Steve and Sandy.. well, Steve.. But, they weren't there. They didn't see them suffer. They didn't know them as well as I did. They don't love them like I did. like I do..  
  
I wiped some tears off of my cheeks and decided that maybe I should give Sandy's parents a call. I know that they don't like me that much, but maybe under the circumstances, they will be different.  
  
I went into the living room and all eyes were on me. Everyone was here, of course, (except Steve and Sandy..) trying to be a comfort to me. "Trying" being the key word. It's not that they aren't good at it, it's just that I don't let them get a chance.  
  
I picked up the cordless and sat on the couch. No one said anything to me. No one knew what to say to me.  
  
I dialled Sandy's number and on the fourth ring, a grief stricken Mrs. Jacks (Sandy's mom) picked up.  
  
"Hello?" she answered.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Jacks," I said, I saw everyone in the living room look at me in surprise, "This is Sodapop Curtis. I."  
  
She cut me off, "The nerve of you calling here after killing my baby! I should have you arrested! You, you." She tried to think of a name nasty enough to call me, but obviously I wasn't good enough for any of them because she started to sob even harder.  
  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry."  
  
Once again, she cut me off, "Sorry?! SORRY! You're sorry? How can you (she said this with pure disgust) possibly be sorry! You took my Sandy away from me and I can never get her back! If it weren't for you, she'd still be alive right now!" The truth hurt. She said what I knew all along, but coming from someone else, it hits you ten times as hard. By now, I had tears streaming down my face, and I was shaking and sobbing. I could no longer hear Mrs. Jacks angry ranting.  
  
The guys must have sensed what was happening, and Darry took the phone from my hand. I thought he would hang up, but to my surprise, he decided to give Mrs. Jacks a piece of his mind, "Excuse me!" he yelled, "Who do you think you are talking to my brother like that?! You have NO idea how much your daughter meant to him. This accident is not in any way his fault! It would have happened even if Sandy were driving. It's that drunk that caused this. It is that drunk that should, and will, pay! You have no right to yell at my brother, especially after he had the decency to call and try to make you guys feel better when he knows you treat him like crap, and he's in just as much pain! Who do you think you are? Some soc.!? You know what? To me, and everyone here, you are even lower then a soc. And that is certainly saying something." He hung up the phone before she could even respond, probably.  
  
"You never mind what she said, Soda." Two-Bit said, with a seriousness in his voice that I don't recall ever hearing before now, "she's just upset." All of the guys nodded their agreement.  
  
"Thanks guys." I said, gloomily. But the damage was already done.  
  
What do you think? Sorry it's so short! I think my Authors Note(s) are longer then this chapter itself!! I have to update my other stories now before my next class!! Ahhh... Please continue with your pleasant REVIEWS! (Hahahha!! I beat the system!! No spelling mistakes, baby! Yea! Or is there?..) 


	4. Unreachable

The Accident  
  
Disclaimer: All of the 'Outsiders' characters belong to S.E. Hinton.  
  
Newyorkbabe: Thank-you SOOO much!! ( ( I am SOOOOO sorry it took me so long to update!! I just got over a nasty flu. Anyway, you're my new hero!! ( ( You are SOOO nice. Right now you're probably thinking, 'you finally updated you f*!%*#^ B*!#^ !!!!!!!!' Which is totally OK if you are, because you're my hero. LOL!! Anywho, thanks again for the wonderful review! You made my day!!.... I'm gonna update now...  
  
Angel02: You go girl!! ( (  
  
Aims80: Thanks a bunch!! ( (  
  
SodasGurl: Logging in can be a real pain, eh? Hehehehehe!!  
  
ALL: Thank-you all so much for the wonderful reviews!! I AM SOOOOOOO incredibly sorry I took so long to update, having the flu is no fun!! ( ( Anyway, hope you enjoy this next chapter!!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Darry  
  
I had no idea what I could do to make Soda feel better. The doctors told us to give him some time and watch out for signs of depression, and possibly suicide. I didn't know what to look for. Anything could be an indicator, and so far anything Soda does seems like a huge warning.  
  
"Hey, Soda." a said quietly as I sat beside him on the floor. He had been staring off into nothingness since the phone call. Nobody knew how to approach him, but I thought somebody should, "We were all just discussing what we should have for supper. How does Hawaiian Pizza sound to you? We'll even order it from Steak and Pizza, your favourite pizza place!"  
  
"Not hungry." He said, quietly, with no emotion.  
  
"Come on. You gotta want something. We'll order anything you want. Or I can make something. You haven't eaten anything since." I didn't want to say 'before the accident' so I just stopped talking there.  
  
Soda shook his head, that he wasn't hungry.  
  
"OK. Well, I'm ordering two extra large Hawaiian Pizza's, you can have one whenever you want." I sighed as I saw no emotion on my brother's handsome face. None whatsoever. As far as I knew he didn't even hear me. I knew he had, but I also knew he didn't even care anymore.  
  
Two-Bit  
  
I stared at Soda as Darry began to call Steak and Pizza. He had to be starving. I tried to think of something I could bribe him with. 'Well,' I thought, 'He loves chocolate, especially chocolate cake!'  
  
I decided I'd make him a really sugary chocolate cake. Just the way he likes them. I knew it wasn't the most healthy supper, but I knew at this point Darry would probably be happy just to see Soda eat anything.  
  
I made my way into the kitchen and began to make a chocolate cake. After it was ready, I realized that I had made quite a mess in the kitchen. I shrugged it off, though, because if it made Sodapop eat even a teensy bite, it was well worth it!  
  
I took the cake into the living room and walked towards Soda who looked like he hadn't moved the whole hour I was in the kitchen.  
  
I sat down in front of him, where Darry had been just an hour before.  
  
"Want some?" I asked as I held the cake at an angle such that the delicious aroma could reach him.  
  
He shook his head without a thought.  
  
My mouth was agape. This was really serious if Sodapop Patrick Curtis refused a freshly baked cake. The look on everyone else's faces told me they were thinking the same thing.  
  
Darry gave me a look that said, 'Good try, Two-Bit.' But I could clearly see the worry sketched on his forehead.  
  
Soda was unreachable.  
  
Thanks again for the great reviews!! PLEASE keep them up!! I am again REALLY sorry it took me so long to update!! Hope it was worth the wait!! 


	5. I Need A Smoke

The Accident  
  
Disclaimer: All of the 'Outsiders' characters belong to S.E. Hinton.  
  
New York Babe: Yea. It would truly be horrible. Something like that kind of happened around here, only it was a little bit different. Thank-you again for the great compliment, I've wanted to be a writer forever, and fanfiction is just the best! I liked your excuses they were great!  
  
Aaliyah-Charity: Thank-you for the compliment!! I greatly appreciate it!!  
  
Angel02: I know! Turning down chocolate cake is not a good sign! Thanks for the review!!  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Dally  
  
Soda was really beginning to worry me, which is weird because I don't get worried easily. He hadn't moved from his spot on the floor in forever, and his glum depressed expression hadn't changed at all.  
  
We were "watching" Mickey Mouse of course, (it was Two-Bit's turn to pick the show) when all of a sudden a special news bulletin came on.  
  
The news caster guy began talking, "We interrupt this program to bring you a special news bulletin. Robert Zanoff, who was the intoxicated driver of a semi that hit a vehicle, which killed two of the three teens, is going to be facing the Honourable Judge Khal tomorrow afternoon. The deceased, Sandra Jacks and Steve Randall, are shown here (they had two recent pictures on the screen)."  
  
I heard Sodapop make a funny noise, and noticed that Darry had a comforting arm around him. I didn't really hear the rest of the broadcast because they kept the pictures on screen as they talked about them. I was more fascinated with studying their every feature.  
  
Sandy had a tiny mole below and to the left of her china blue eyes. Her smile was sincere, and full of hope and longing. In this picture she had no idea that she wouldn't get to experience half of what she should.  
  
Steve had on a crocked grin, which was completely normal. His eyes were laughing and taunting, daring the photographer to mock him.  
  
They both looked too young to be gone. Gone. Their pictures faded away and I started to listen again.  
  
"We now return to your regular scheduled programming." She said, and Mickey came back on.  
  
I looked over at Soda again and saw that he was shaking. Rocking back and fourth.  
  
Darry was trying to talk to him, but Soda wasn't listening.  
  
"Well." Two-Bit said as he switched off the TV, I don't know about you guys, but I sure don't feel like Mickey anymore."  
  
That's when I realized that Soda wasn't the only one acting strange. We all were.  
  
I looked around the room amongst the faces of my friends:  
  
Soda: a compete mess. I doubted he would ever be the same happy go- lucky guy he once was.  
  
Darry: trying to be supportive of Soda, but the frustration with the situation was sketched clearly on his face. (As well as the deep concern for his second youngest brother).  
  
Pony: him and Steve never really got along, but you could see how deeply and hard this had hit him. Probably he was mostly thinking about what would have happened if he had lost Soda.  
  
Two-Bit: acting a little more like his usual self now, he was trying his hardest to make Soda crack a smile. He was still hurting, too, though.  
  
Johnny: quiet as always, but even more withdrawn. He was lost deep in thought, as he tried to keep up conversation with Pony.  
  
Then I looked in the mirror on the wall at my own reflection and thought:  
  
Dally: in dyer need of a smoke.  
  
Please keep up the great reviews!!!! You guys rock!! (Sorry it was kinda short!!) 


	6. hohoho sorry not actually a chapter

Hohoho!! Merry Christmas!!!!!! Sorry, I don't have much time to update so I thought I'd just write this!! Thank-you all for reading my stories.. I won't have computer access now until the New Year, probably, so happy new year!! 2003 (my grad year..ahhhhhhhhh...scary...anywho.) TAKE care, you guys!! Write more as soon as I can. man am I gonna miss this computer time.. *Tear*. 


	7. Court

The Accident  
  
Disclaimer: All of the 'Outsiders' characters belong to S.E. Hinton.  
  
crazy4nc128: You're welcome! (For reviewing your story!) Thank-you for wishing me a Merry Christmas!  
  
All: Sorry it has taken me SOOOOO long to update!! I'll try to update my other stories as soon as I can.. Diploma's are coming up, though.so.AHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Johnny  
  
I yawned even before I opened my eyes. I knew it was probably around 5 in the morning since we had all fallen asleep at about 8 o'clock. I looked over and saw that Soda was still awake.  
  
"Did you sleep?" I asked quietly.  
  
He jumped at the sound of my voice and shook his head 'no.'  
  
"You should." I told him.  
  
"I can't. Don't want to, either."  
  
"You look beat."  
  
Darry sat up then, "He's right, Soda. Go to sleep."  
  
"I wanna go to the trial." Soda said with his eyes cast down.  
  
"We will." Darry assured, "I am wide awake now, so I'll wake you up around 2ish since the trial starts at 3:30. We'll get there with lots of time to glare."  
  
Soda nodded and stretched out, he was out like a light within the minute.  
  
3:10 p.m. that afternoon.  
  
Just like Darry had predicted, we were glaring daggers at the Robert Zanoff guy. I glared so hard that I got a headache, but I didn't care. The minutes actually flew by quite fast, due to my constant glaring, and before I knew it the Judge was just about to declare the guy guilty or not. I thought that was weird because I thought these procedures took days, even months, not an hour!  
  
"I find the defendant not guilty." The Judge said, and Robert Zanoff didn't even look surprised. He nodded at the Judge and left.  
  
Meanwhile, I noticed that Two-Bit and Darry were holding back Dally when Robert Zanoff walked by. He even had the nerve to smile at Soda!  
  
I heard Darry whisper to Dally, "You won't be of any help to Soda behind bars. He'll pay for this eventually. Trust me."  
  
We left the courthouse more upset then when we had arrived.  
  
"How could they let someone so guilty get away?!" Dally cursed as he kicked the tire of a random car, and continued kicking more along the way.  
  
"Who knows?" Darry said, clearly upset, and still concerned for Soda.  
  
"I don't want to know. I wanna get even!" Dally could not hide his anger, or maybe he just didn't want to.  
  
"Let's just go home." Pony suggested.  
  
Soda didn't say anything.  
  
I AM SOOOO sorry!! I have missed my Internet access so much during Christmas holidays. then I've been at home pretty much this whole week because of my cruddy migraines. (and my Internet access is at school only). I am SOOO happy to be back, but the Internet isn't working today!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Now I've got a computer that works at home, so I can try to convince my parents to get Internet (haven't been able to yet). At least I can use word and type up my stories at home, safe them to disk and then bring that to school! Yea!!! But, right now I've gotta concentrate on finals (diplomas! AHHhhh!!) they start next week and I'm in grade 12 so they're worth 50% of my mark!!!!!! I am SOOO scared! Anywho, I'm gonna go update my other stories. I have 5 minutes tell the bell rings.. Oh-oh... 


End file.
